Fragile Security
by Nakimochiku
Summary: she was choking his hold on King. he would win against her. Hichi x Ichi, oneshot, see if you can guess who she is.


Fragile Security

King was afraid. King was always afraid. It was a niggling kind of fear that king always felt. It raced down his spine, warning him of dangers and demons, making him squirm and shiver.

He loved it when King was afraid. But he didn't want this kind of fear.

This fear was not caused by him. It was King's own weakness the left him whimpering when he thought he was alone. He seemed to forget that the monster that tormented him on a daily basis could also hear him cry.

He loved it when King cried. His salty sweet tears were wonderful when he licked them off king's cheeks. But he was crying for _her_. And that betrayed the point of all of this careful plotting, this gentle unravling. It was like opening a gift only to find an empty box.

Anti-climatic. Boring.

So slowly, he had picked apart King's mask. Showed him every truth, and then took that peice for himself with each gentle stroke of his hand on King's pale tear stained cheek. With every softly whispered '_I love you_' he left king feeling even more alone.

But that was because he was alone.

His friends couldn't see. They didn't bother looking. They didn't have to see past the mask of his heroism. They just had to know he was strong.

He didn't care if King was strong or not. He just wanted to hold the broken, pretty boy in his arms. He wanted those salty tears to turn to blood. He wanted to take King apart just so, and hold him under a light for all to see. _'This is your hero.'_ he wanted to keep all of king to himself. He wanted to laugh at the broken pieces. He wanted King to crave his kiss.

He wanted absolute victory.

But _she_ had stolen that from him. _She_ left him broken and dirty on the inside, crying her name, instead of _his_. And that infuriated him. All this time he'd thought he was coming closer, he'd done it, King was all his because I know everything. All this time his victory was due to _her_. And that wasn't nearly as satisfactory as ripping King aparat himself.

He wanted to own king.

But his shaking fear of _her_ made it impossible. He'd allow anything to happen to himself. But now that he'd completely broken king, he was weak, useless, easliy subject to _her_ torment. King was his. That was simple fact, written in stone.

And he would put king back together, sew up every tear, glue together every crack, so that King would be completely his. Then it would be due to his hand and not _her's_ that he was whole again. He hated doing this, he prefered tears, screams and fear over smiles, moans and happiness.

But he preferred winning even more.

King uttered another soft whimper, snuggling deeper into his arms. They could both see _her_, on the edge of their vision, they could see _her_. He wanted to banish _her_, tell _her_ to screw off so that King would forget about her, and find out who his true nightmare was.

"She's not here anymore, King." he whispered, gently stroking his hair, itching to make King bleed. The things he had to sacrifice for victory. _She_ laughed at him. He would never get rid of _her_. He would never win.

But he would, because he promised himself.

So he nuzzled King's cheek, softly kissing him, telling him there was nothing to be afraid of. Except for him, of course, but one nightmare before another. If he rushed this, there would be no point to his torturous unravling of King's soul. There'd be no point in kissing him so sweetly and then making him bleed.

There would be no point in owning king at all.

Anti-climatic. Boring.

He grinned at _her_ from where he sat, watching _her_ pretty yet ugly face. "I won" he whispered. "Now get lost." he grinned as _her_ face turned ugly black with anger, and _she_ shreiked in utter rage. _She_ disappeared then. He turned to King, nudging him, showing him that _she_ would never bother him again.

Then flipped him over and made sure he found out who he should truly be afraid of.

OWARI

_it's shamed. I'm in dire need of inspiration, and I lost my pink pad. (Pouts) it had all of my 'ichigo whorelot' stories in it! Review._


End file.
